


Unintentional initial tryst

by princess_bubblegum



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime)
Genre: Accidental First Date, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, hahaha, poor Yuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/princess_bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Actually, it's a funny story how we first went out, I may have misinterpreted some things... heh."<br/>"I should've been a bit clearer about my motivations..."<br/>"Yeah, no kidding, and it's not like you coulda been any more oblivious. Ouch!"<br/>"Please continue."<br/>"Hehe, okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional initial tryst

**Author's Note:**

> That's probably not the context you normally use 'tryst' but, *shrug*.
> 
> Hope you like this, it's short, I hope I can finish the next chapter soon.

Yuki approached her shyly one afternoon, asking simply, “Miss.Honda, would you like to go out with me this weekend?”

“Yuki! I would love to!” she was surprised he had asked so formally, normally, on the weekends, one of them went out and then the others just went along, if they were free. But, of course she was always happy to go out with Yuki or Kyo, or her friends.

It was Wednesday night then, so it was a few days until whatever Yuki had planned. He came to her again on Friday to make sure 5:00 pm on Saturday was fine, which she happily confirmed.

 

It was almost three in the afternoon on Saturday when Kyo came back into the house, he and Yuki had been ‘fighting’ which really were just sparring sessions. Neither were inclined to admit they didn’t really hate each other anymore. Yuki had come in after him, but had jogged up to his room after greeting Tohru.

“So…” Kyo sat down at the table, where Tohru sat reading. She glanced up, it was rare that Kyo spoke without reason, let alone, just trailing off.

“Yes, Kyo?” she prompted, tilting her head slightly with vague concern.

He tried to be nonchalant as he hid behind his bangs, “Would you want to go, maybe get something to eat, I dunno.”

She seemed surprised by his proposition, “Oh, I’m sorry Kyo, um, Yuki and me were planning to go out this afternoon.” Tohru was distressed, Kyo was reaching out to her and she already had plans.

“‘s fine.” he waved her off, but he seemed even more subdued than he had when he asked her.

“Yuki wouldn’t mind if you came though!” she blurted the amendment without thought, she hadn’t even asked Yuki!

Kyo finally looked up at her, giving her a strange look.

“I mean we could ask him?” she said, amending her first amendment tentatively.

Kyo shook his head then, “No, it’s fine.” he said it solemnly. Tohru stood and grabbed his hand though, not willing to let the first time he’d reached out to her like this go.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask though!” she spoke encouragingly, pulling him with surprising strength, must be that job she does. Reluctantly he followed her up the stairs to Yuki’s door, she knocked two times.

“Come in.” was Yuki’s soft reply. She opened the door, stepping inside, Yuki was sitting on his bed. He was afraid he might have to endure Shigure coming to pester him, or even a surprise visitor, so basically he was prepared for most anything,  but he was still shocked to see Tohru pulling a blushing Kyo by his hand into the room.

“We just wanted to ask if Kyo could come along tonight.” Tohru said it mildly but there was a bright shine of hope in her eyes, “Would you mind?”

“Um, uh, Miss.Honda, I,” his voice came out weakly, the words ‘it was meant to be a date’, couldn’t seem to make it out of his throat.

Kyo made a noise from the corner, which he had gravitated towards, like it would make him less noticeable. “Look, I’m fine if you guys just wanna…” he trailed off again, waving a hand to indicate, whatever, between them. He seemed highly uncomfortable and somewhat upset. Then, there was Tohru, looking between them in panic. Yuki sighed.

“He can come.” Kyo and Tohru stared at him in surprise.

“Um, I mean, are you sure?” Tohru asked.

“Yes it’s fine.” Yuki said it trying to hide his slight grimace. Kyo still seemed astonished, and when Yuki turned to him, saying curtly, “we leave at five.” he was even more shocked.

After the three stood awkwardly in his room for another moment, Yuki finally asked, politely, if they would leave.

“Oh! Sure.” the two shuffled out the door and he closed it behind them, sighing. One thing he was really sure of, he did _not_ want to be third wheeling on a date _he_ planned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fun to write! If you noticed any mistakes please tell me! Or if you just have any other thoughts, please feel free to share!
> 
> P.S. I've only ever seen the dubbed version of the anime, so I'm not sticking very strictly to the manga at all.


End file.
